yesterday and now
by dabel17
Summary: (CHAP 5 IS UP)Bukankah persahabatan dan cinta itu hal yg sama pentingnya di dunia ini? lalu bagaimana jika ada satu wanita yg sama2 mereka cintai di tengah2 persahabatan itu? apa yg harus mereka tetap pertahankan? cintanya atau sahabatnya? KAIHAN,KRISHAN,HUNHAN, slight chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : yesterday and now

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun , all EXO members and Others

Genre: Romance, Drama

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL DLL

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Disudut kelas terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menatap keluar jendela kelasnya dengan tatapan kosong, yeoja itu sangat manis walaupun keadaannya saat ini sangat menyedihkan. Airmata yang dari tadi tak berhenti keluar dari kedua mata cantiknya membuat kedua mata itu menjadi bengkak dengan warna merah dikeduanya. Didengarnya sebuah lagu yang dari tadi ia putar. Ya, hanya satu lagu . Satu lagu yang sengaja ia putar berkali-kali.

_Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka? _

_Sotonghaji anheulkka?_

_Saranghaji anheulkka?_

_Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo_

_Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon dwendago malhaeyo MAMA MAMA_

Mungkin dengan lagu inilah hatinya bisa sedikit melupakannya, walau kenyataannya malah membuat ia semakin sakit. Mungkin saat ini memang ia tak bisa melupakan namja itu. Namja yang ia sayangi dan cintai dengan tulus, walaupun kenyataannya sangat menyakitkan dan ingin sekali ia tolak .

"you make me hurt Suho..hiks..hiks"

Terdengar lirih memang tapi kata-kata itu terdengar sangat perih dan menyedihkan.

"Luhan?"suara seorang yeoja mungil dengan mata bulatnya memecahkan keheningan ruang kelas itu.

"Luhan? Apa kau menangis lagi?"

"..."

"Luhan? Kau menangis untuknya lagi?"

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban , Luhan masih diam memandang keluar jendela. Hal ini sontak membuat Kyungsoo sebal karena tingkah sahabatnya ini. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Luhan dan kemudian dihadapkannya wajah Luhan sehingga menatap langsung ke matanya yang bulat itu.

" Kau menyedihkan , sampai kapan kau akan menangis untuk Suho? Apa dengan menangis dia akan kembali padamu?" bentak Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya diam. Isakan tangisnya yang tadi sedikit mereda malah sekarang bertambah semakin keras saja.

Sebagai sahabat, Kyungsoo tak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini. Luhan yang dulunya ceria dan selalu tersenyum ramah sekarang berubah menjadi Luhan si pemurung dan penyendiri. Dan semua ini terjadi setelah hari itu. Hari ulang tahun Luhan yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia untuknya tapi seketika berubah menjadi hari akhir bagi hubungannya dengan Suho. Ya hari itu, hari dimana Suho menemui Luhan saat pesta ulang tahun Luhan berakhir. Suho memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Luhan, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas dari Suho tentunya. Hal ini membuat Luhan menangis selama berhari-hari, dia menjadi pemurung dan penyendiri. Luhan beranggapan bahwa dirinyalah penyebab putusnya mereka. Luhan beranggapan bahwa dia telah menyakiti Suho sehingga membuat namja itu meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu bukan itu alasan Suho meninggalkan Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dari Luhan. Takut kalau sahabatnya itu akan semakin terluka.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahun Luhan, dan itu berarti tepat seminggu pula Luhan putus dengan Suho. Keadaan Luhan saat ini pun sudah lumayan membaik walaupun Luhan masih sering murung dan menyendiri. Tapi setidaknya Luhan sudah mau tersenyum dan sudah tidak sering menangis lagi , yah tidak dipungkiri lagi ini semua karena usaha keras Kyungsoo, Baekyun dan Tao. Ketiga sahabat Luhan yang selalu menghibur dan menguatkan Luhan.

Saat ini keempat sahabat ini sedang asik menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka dikantin, hingga tiba-tiba saja Tao melihat sosok Suho yang sedang masuk ke area kantin dan kali ini suhp tidak sendirian. Dia menggandeng seorang yeoja dengan mesranya, dan sepertinya Suho tidak menyadari keberadaan keempat sahabat ini. Dan dengan secepat kilat juga Tao langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang ada di depannya, dibawanya Luhan pergi menjauh dari area kantin. Tak diperdulikannya Kyungsoo dan Baekyun yang menatap mereka pergi dengan heran.

" Hei hei Tao aku belum selesai makan, tapi kenapa kau malah menarikku seperti ini . Yak lepaskan ! tanganku sakit Tao!"

" Maafkan aku Luhan ge,tapi sepertinya aku lupa bawa uang bisakah kau ambilkan dompetku dikelas "

"Aish kenapa tak kau ambil sendiri dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu! Ini sangat sakit Tao!" Bentak Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang sudah memerah karena digenggam dengan kuat oleh Tao.

"Ah, mian ge aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Dan setelah tangannya lepas dari genggaman Tao, dengan cepat Luhan mengangkat tangannya bermaksut ingin memukul kepala sahabatnya ini tapi dengan sigap Tao menangkis kedua tangan Luhan. Ah sepertinya Luhan lupa bahwa baby pandanya yang manis ini adalah atlit wushu.

" Ternyata kau memang hebat my baby panda hahaha, kajja kita ke kelasmu." kemudian kedua sahabat ini bergandeng tangan menuju kelas Tao dan melupakan Kyungsoo dan Baekyun yang masih bingung karena ditinggalkan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dikantin tempo hari Tao, Baekyun dan Kyungsoo semakin waspada akan keadaan disekitar mereka. Mereka bertiga tidak mau Luhan melihat Suho yang bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Karena mereka tahu Luhan masih menyuKai Suho dan mereka juga tak mau Luhan menangis lagi gara-gara Suho. Dan satu alasan yang membuat mereka begitu tak ingin Luhan menangisi namja seperti Suho adalah karena mereka bertiga tahu penyebab Suho memutuskan Luhan bukan karena Luhan menyakiti Suho atau karena alasan lain seperti yang selama ini Luhan katakan. Hal ini lebih karena sebenarnya Suho sudah menyuKai yeoja lain lama sebelum dia pacaran dengan Luhan namun karena yeoja itu sudah memiliki namjachingu, Suho kemudian menyerah dan begitu beruntungnya Suho kalau ternyata yeoja manis seperti Luhan menyukainya. Dan tentu saja kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan Suho . Suho pun menembak Luhan , oh tentu saja Luhan sangat senang walaupun mereka belum lama dekat tapi Luhan sudah lama menyukai Suho dan pastilah Luhan tak menolak dan curiga pada Suho saat ia meminta Luhan untuk menjadi yeojachingunya. Tapi kemudian Suho mendengar bahwa yeoja itu sudah putus hingga akhirnya ia mendekati yeoja itu diam-diam dibelakang Luhan. Lalu saat ulang tahun Luhan , Suho pun akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas pada Luhan. Tapi jangan dikira selama ini tidak ada yang tahu kelakuan Suho dibelakang Luhan, karena diam-diam selama ini Tao, Baekyun dan Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan Suho. Ya, mereka dari awal memang sudah menaruh curiga pada Suho.

Oke mari kita lupakan sejenak cerita tentang Suho dan kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita.

Sekarang ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan saat ini Luhan tengah duduk membaca buku di bawah pohon di pinggiran lapangan basket. Ini tempat favoritnya saat ia sedang bosan menunggu kegiatan klub vocal yang dimulai pukul 3 sore nanti, biasanya sih dia di temani Kyungsoo dan Baekyun karena mereka berdua juga anggota club vocal sama seperti Luhan. Berbeda dengan Tao yang merupakan anggota club dance. Tapi hari ini Luhan sendirian, Kyungsoo hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit sedangkan Baekyun sendiri ada urusan keluarga mendadak sehingga mereka berdua tidak mengikuti kegiatan club untuk hari ini. Dari tadi Luhan asik membaca bukunya dan tanpa ia sadari udara hari ini sangatlah panas sehingga membuat tenggorokannya sangatlah kering. Untung saja ia tadi sudah membeli bubble tea kesukaannya. Diteguknya minuman kesukaannya itu hingga tanpa Luhan sadari ada sebuah bola basket yang tengah melayang kearahnya…

BBUUGGHHH…

AWWWW…

Rintih Luhan karena bola basket tadi tepat mengenai wajahnya yang manis itu, kemudian tanpa Luhan sadari ada cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya yang mancung. Dan dilihatnya bajunya yang saat ini sudah basah karena terkena tumpahan dari minuman yang tadi sedang ia minum.

" Ughh sial , siapa sih yang melempar bola ini!" rutuk Luhan sembari mencoba mengeringkan bajunya dengan menggunakan saputangan miliknya.

Tanpa Luhan tahu ada seorang namja tinggi dangan kulit tan yang menghampirinya.

"Mian mian aku tak sengaja melempar terlalu keras, maafkan kecerobohanku . Aku sungguh menyesal"

"Apa kau tak melihat ada orang disini eoh?" saat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya tatapan mereka pun bertemu.

Sedikit terpesona akan namja yang ada didepannya Luhan pun melupakan kemarahannya tadi. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian Luhan hanya menatap namja didepannya itu dengan pandangan terpesona. Bagaimana selama ini ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada namja setampan dia disekolah ini, oh coba lihatlah betapa tampannya namja yang ada didepannya ini. Hidungnya yang mancung, tatapan matanya yang tajam tapi hangat , kulitnya yang tan, badannya yang tinggi, rambutnya yang hitam kelam senada dengan warna matanya. Dan pancaran sinar matahari sore ini yang mengenai kulit tan nya yang berkeringat membuat namja ini tampak tampan dan sexy secara bersamaan. Oh sungguh tubuh dan suasana yang sempurna. Kemudian lamunannya buyar seketika saat suara namja itu terdengar lagi ditelinganya.

"Ugh mian tapi hidungmu berdarah noona"

Sontak berkataan itu membuat Luhan tersadar jika dari tadi hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Akhirnya Luhan kembali menggerutu karena kesal. Dengan cepat ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya .

" Sepertinya lemparanku sangat keras mengenai wajahmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dan pakailah ini karena bajumu basah seperti itu" namja itupun melepas kaos yang ia pakai. Dan…

BBLUUSHHH…

Wajah Luhan pun merona karenanya, dan lihatlah sosok namja didepannya ini ternyata juga memiliki tubuh yang sempurna . Perutnya yang hampir terbentuk itu terlihat mengkilap karena keringat yang terkena terpaan sinar matahari sore ini. Pemandangan itupun membuat Luhan berblushing ria dan meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah karenanya. Sepertinya menyadari bahwa yeoja didepannya ini tengah malu. Kai-nama namja tadi- pun mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Pakailah tak perlu malu" sambil menyodorkan kaosnya.

"Tak usah, aku tak perlu!" bentak Luhan sambil memalingkan muka pada namja didepannya.

"Tapi baju dalammu terlihat"

"HAH?"

Suasana hening seketika.

"Pakailah kau tak ingin orang lain melihat pemandangan menggoda ini kan?"masih dengan seringai yang ada di wajahnya Kai kembali menyodorkan kaosnya itu.

"Uh em go-gomawo" masih dengan wajah yang menunduk malu Luhan akhirnya menerima kaos yang diberikan Kai padanya.

"kau lucu sekali noona. Ohya namaku Kai, dan semoga kita bertemu lagi ne" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan Kai pun sudah pergi kembali ke lapangan basket . Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menunduk malu.

Semenjak kejadian itu Luhan pun selalu memikirkan Kai. Sepertinya ia mulai melupakan Suho dan mulai tertarik pada Kai. Dan setiap pulang sekolah pun dia selalu menarik ketiga sahabatnya untuk menemaninya duduk di bawah pohon itu , berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kai lagi. Tapi sepertinya Luhan kurang beruntung karena namja yang ia cari selalu tidak ada disana. Alhasil baju yang dulu Kai pinjamkan padanya masih tersimpan rapi didalam tas Luhan. Perubahan Luhan yang menjadi ceria dan bersemangat ini tak luput dari perhatian Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekyun. Mereka berpendapat bahwa Luhan sudah bisa melupakan Suho dan ini membuat mereka senang apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang melihat Suho sepertinya ini karena ia yang notabene sebagai kelas tiga sedang menjalani banyak pelajaran tambahan menjelang ujian . Yah syukurlah karena sekarang mereka bisa melihat Luhan seperti dulu lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Yesterday And Now

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun , Wu Yifan all EXO members and Others

Genre: Romance, Drama

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

_Sebelum kupejamkan mata pikiranku masih sama seperti kemarin_

_Sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu_

_Masih satu nama yang sama yang selalu muncul dalam pikiranku_

_Dan juga selalu perasaan sakit yang sama_

_Dan setelah kubuka mataku esok harinya_

_Kudapati sosok yang lain tersenyum padaku_

_Entahlah …_

_Tapi ini terlalu cepat_

"Ayolah kau harus menemani aku Tao-ah" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau! Kenapa selalu aku yang kau paksa untuk menemanimu Baekki? Kan ada Luhan atau Kyungsoo! Kenapa harus akuu?" Sungut Tao sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun. Mukanya kali ini sudah merah karena menahan kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka kan tak kenal dengan Yeollie, berbeda dengan kau Tao- ah. Kau kan teman satu kelasnya" Rengek Baekhyun masih mengekor kemana sahabatnya itu pergi.

" Itu tak menjadi alasan untuk aku ikut denganmu kan? Yak dan apa itu tadi? Sejak kapan kau panggil si tiang listrik itu Yeollie?"

"Jebal Tao sekali ini saja. Besok aku takkan memaksamu lagi " Kali ini Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya untuk membujuk sahabatnya ini. Lihat saja muka Baekhyun sekarang, betapa ia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang memelas. Bibirnya ia poutkan lucu sedangkan matanya ia buka lebar-lebar dengan tatapan sayu yang kadang menggerling dan sangat memelas dan oh jangan lupakan pipinya yang tengah menggembung lucu. Betapa anak ini mirip anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Dan akhirnya Tao mengalah juga. Ia tak tahan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sungguh memelas itu.

"Oke oke, tapi hanya untuk satu kali ini saja. Ne?"

"Yeee gumawo baby panda" Baekhyun pun lalu memeluk Tao dengan senang dan kemudian menggandeng tapi lebih tepatnya menyeret Tao untuk menemaninya melihat pujaan hatinya yaitu Park Chanyeol yang sedang latian basket.

Bukan karena apa-apa, sebenarnya Tao itu sangat baik hati orangnya tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini ia sangat malas. Karena walaupun ia adalah teman satu kelas Chanyeol tapi hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik. Karena Tao tidak pernah akur jika bersama denga namja yang satu itu. Hingga teman-teman sekelasnya pun sering menjuluki mereka seperti air dan api. Dan apesnya lagi dari keempat sahabatnya hanya ia yang satu kelas dengan Chanyeol dan ini membuat ia mau tak mau harus menjadi mak comblang untuk Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai namja tiang listrik itu. Tao juga heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa sangat menyukai Chanyeol padahal namja itu sangat menyebalkan ,itu sih menurut Tao.

Dan akhirnya berakhirlah mereka disini. Di tepi lapangan basket, Tao menemani Baekhyun yang tengah menonton dan memberi semangat pada pangerannya sedangkan dia?. Jujur saja setiap jumat sore itu adalah hari yang paling ingin Tao hindari. Karena dia selalu dipaksa oleh Baekhyun untuk menemaninya melihat klub basket yang latihan setiap jumat sore. Kalau bisa memilih , Tao lebih menyukai ikut bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang mengikuti klub memasak pada setiap jumat sore. Tapi yah dia tak bisa menolak karena setiap jumat sorenya selalu berkahir disini . Menemani Baekhyun duduk di pinggir lapangan basket .

Hari sudah hampir malam dan kegiatan klub basket pun sudah selesai. Terlihat beberapa namja sedang tidur-tiduran di lapangan , ada pula yang sedang sibuk membereskan bola-bola, ada juga yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Dan bisa kita lihat di pinggir lapangan basket ada dua orang yeoja yang kita tahu itu adalah Baekhyun dan Tao kemudian di sebelah Baekhyun duduk namja tinggi dengan surai kecoklatan dan mata coklat yang indah dan senyum menawan yang selalu memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, dia adalah Park Chanyeol – pangeran juga pujaan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. Di sebelah Chanyeol ada tiga namja lain yang sedang asik mengobrol sesekali mengusap keringat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Namja tinggi tampan dengan surai pirang dan mata coklat di sebelah Chanyeol itu bernama Wu Yifan, namja keturunan China yang pernah tinggal di Kanada dan sudah beberapa tahun ini tinggal di Korea. Namja itu sering di panggil Kris. Sahabat Chanyeol yang juga teman satu kelas Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Yang disebelah Kris bernama Sehun, namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu dan bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan Chanyeol dan Kris walaupun ia selalu memasang wajah stoic tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat cool dimata para yeoja. Dan yang terakhir seorang namja yang sedang duduk di depan Sehun dan Kris dengan memegang air mineral dingin . Namja yang waktu itu memberikan pinjaman kaosnya pada Luhan, Kai. Merupakan teman satu kelas dari Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Untung kau selalu menonton dan menyemangatiku Baekkie. Aku jadi tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali saat latihan." Goda Chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat menawan.

"Ah aku jadi malu Yeollie, hehe. Tentu saja aku akan selalu mendukung dan memberi semangat padamu." Terlihat semburat merah muda di pipi Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menunduk karena malu.

"Ommo kau manis sekali kalau sedang malu-malu begitu Baekkie hehe." Chanyeol pun mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun karena gemasnya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan Yeollie hehe"

Pemandangan yang sangat indah melihat dua orang anak manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta ini bermalu-malu dan menggoda satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya Tao, Kris, Sehun dan Kai yang dari tadi menjadi penonton tidak berpendapat sama. M ereka hanya memutar bola mata jengah. Malas karena lagi-lagi pemandangan ini terulang di hadapan mereka. Yah beginilah kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika sudah bertemu.

DRRTT..DRTTT…DRTT…

Sebuah pesan masuk di handphone Tao, setelah membaca pesan tersebut raut mukanya berubah ceria. Karena akhirnya dia bisa pergi dari tempat itu lebih cepat.

"Eum sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang Baekkie, ada yg membutuhkan bantuan kita."

"Apa mereka berdua sudah selesai?"

"Ne, dan sekarang kita disuruh kesana "

"Kenapa mereka selesai lebih cepat?" Terdengar sekali kalau Baekhyun masih ingin disana bersama pujaannya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi cepat mereka sudah menunggu kita. Kami permisi dulu yah" Tao langsung saja menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari sana walaupun yang ditarik terlihat sekali bahwa ia tak rela pergi. Dan lihatlah keempat sahabat yang ditinggalkan oleh Tao dan Baekhyun itu. Mereka masih saja memasang wajah cengo (o,O) karena tak mengerti dengan tingkah kedua yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang ada tulisan **'Klub Memasak' **di sebelah pintunya. Tao sedang membawa sekotak penuh muffin yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan Luhan padanya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya memuji bakat kedua temannya karena bisa membuat muffin seenak itu dan sesekali ia menguyah kembali muffin yang ia bawa. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dari keluar ruangan itu sudah memasang muka yang ditekuk-tekuk tanda bahwa ia sedang sangat kesal pada kelakuan Tao yang menjahilinya dengan mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang sangat membutuhkan bantuan mereka berdua dan tanpa babibu lagi ia menarik Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan pangeran pujaannya yang tentu saja ia sangat berat meninggalkannya. Dan bagaimana ia tak sebal jika ternyata bantuan yang menurut Tao sangat penting itu adalah membantu Luhan dan Kyungsoo mencicipi muffin yang mereka berdua buat. Masih dengan muka yang ditekuk-tekuk karena kesal itu Baekhyun berjalan didepan ketiga sahabatnya tanpa memperdulikan mereka bertiga yang tengah tertawa mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun saat kesal .

Lalu kemudian mata Luhan menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia cari sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah bersama ketiga namja lain. Sontak saja kakinya berhenti , bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Dan kemudian secepat yang ia bisa Luhan berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya dan menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tao , Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terkejut akan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya pun dengan reflek ikut berlari dibelakang Luhan. Mereka kira Luhan tengah melihat hantu atau apa. Tentu saja itu membuat Tao yang sangat takut hantu itu menangis dan menjerit –jerit histeris saat berlari.

"Ahhhhkkkk tolong ada hantu, lariiii ada hantuuuuu" Tao terus saja menjerit histeris tanpa memperdulikan bahwa teriakan ke parnoannya itu telah membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun jadi ikut menangis karena ketakutan. Mereka bertiga pun berlari dibelakang Luhan.

Mendengar keributan dari arah belakang mereka Kai, Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh kearah pembuat keributan itu. Mereka tercengang melihat sesosok yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Luhan tengan berlari kearah mereka sambil melambai - lambaikan tangan dan kemudian dibelakang Luhan terlihat tiga sosok yeoja yang kita kenal sebagai Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga tengah berlari menuju kearah mereka. Tapi yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah disini ekspresi Luhan dan mereka bertiga sangat berbeda. Luhan berlari dengan pelan dan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya ditambah lagi dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai dan bergerak gerak indah mengikuti gerak tubuh Luhan saat berlari ini membuatnya tampak seperti seorang putri cantik yang tengah mengejar seorang pangerannya. Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari dengan muka yang sangat berantakan karena air mata dan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah mereka , mulut mereka pun tak henti-hentinya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti seorang yang tengah dikejar anjing atau malah dalam kasus ini hantu.

"Kai hosh-hosh Kai hosh Kai "

"Atur nafasmu dulu Luhan " Pinta Kris saat melihat Luhan sudah berhenti di depan mereka .

"Ada apa dengan ketiga temanmu itu?" Tanya Kris lagi pada Luhan. Dan kemudian Luhan menoleh kearah belakangnya dan ia menyadari bagaimana rupa temannya yang sedang berlari dibelakangnya saat itu. Luhan pun dengan sigap melebarkan kedua tangannya bermaksud menangkap ketiga temannya yang sedang berlari dengan menangis itu. Mereka bertiga pun berhenti dan menatap Luhan, tiba- tiba saja mereka bertiga memeluk Luhan dan menangis didalam pelukannya. Kai, Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol yang menatap kelakuan keempat sahabat ini hanya mampu membatin kenapa ada orang seunik mereka di dunia ini.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, kai, Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol sedang berada di kedai es krim yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Setelah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keempat namja itu mereka semua pun tertawa dan mengobrol bersama.

"Whahaha kalian bertiga ini aneh sekali. Dan aku tak menyangka kalau kalian sangat takut dengan hantu whahahaha" Tawa Chanyeol sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Perutnya pun hampir sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa dari tadi.

" Ini semua gara-gara Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan kami!" Bela Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan sambil mempoutkan bibir masing-masing.

" Hehe mian mian, aku tadi hanya reflek saat melihat Kai" Sambung Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa akan tingkah ketiga temannya ini.

"MWO AKU?"

" Ah iya Kai, mian aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kaosmu ini " Luhan menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan tas kecil berwana pink dari tas ranselnya dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kai. Terlihat sekali pipi Luhan merona saat ia menyerahkan tas itu.

Seketika suasana hening, semuanya memandang Luhan yang sekarang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Eum apa yang kau maksut dengan pangeran yang memberimu pinjaman kaos itu Kai?" Bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ne baekkie, tapi ini rahasia " Luhan pun semakin menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda dipipinya yang putih itu karena lama-kelamaan rona itu tampak semakin jelas terlihat.

Namun salahkan saja Baekhyun yang tidak sadar jika suara bisikannya tadi itu sangat jelas dan lumayan keras. Dan ini membuat Tao, Kyungsoo, kai, Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Suasana pun kembali hening, keenam remaja itu hanya memandang Baekhyun dan Luhan lekat-lekat saat Baekhyun tengah menggoda Luhan dengan bisikan-bisikan yang sebenarnya bisa mereka berenam dengar dengan jelas. Tapi sepertinya Luhan dan Baekhyun tak sadar jika semuanya sedang memperhatikan mereka dan menguping apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

Hari sudah malam, jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan mereka pun bergegas untuk pulang karena tak mau kena omel oleh orang tua masing- masing. Tao ,Kyungsoo , Sehun dan Kai pulang bersama karena memang arah rumah mereka sama. Lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang bersama karena Chanyeol ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya rumahnya berbeda arah dengan rumah Baekhyun. Yah tapi itu tak menjadi masalah bagi pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta kan? . Kemudian Luhan yang pulang bersama dengan Kris kerena selain arah rumah mereka sama mereka berdua itu juga tetangga , jarak rumah Kris pun hanya 2 rumah dari rumah Luhan. Tanpa diketahui oleh teman Kris yang lain sebenarnya Kris ini sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Mungkin karena mereka adalah teman sekelas, tetangga dan juga kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain. Tapi lebih dari itu selama ini ada rahasia yang mereka berdua jaga. Dan hanya Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun saja yang tahu.

Saat sampai di depan rumah Luhan, tiba- tiba saja Kris menahan tangan Luhan. Tentu saja ini membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Kris.

"Ada apa ge?"

"Apa kau menyukai Kai?" Tanya Kris to the point pada Luhan.

"Menurutku seperti itu ge, tapi aku belum tahu jelas" Dan kemudian Luhan kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang sebenarnya Kris sudah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Berarti kau sudah bisa melupakan Suho?"

Untuk sesaat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi hening, karena Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Luhan pun mulai bicara.

"Aku masih mencobanya ge, tapi aku yakin aku bisa melupakannya" Bahu Luhan sedikit bergetar menjawabnya, entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat ingatannya akan Suho kembali lagi. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak lagi dan tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah keluar dari matanya dan membasahi pipi putih milik Luhan.

Sadar akan Luhan yang sekarang sedang menangis, dengan pelan dan lembut disentuhnya tubuh Luhan yang bergetar dan dibawanya kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan Kris begitu hangat dan penuh perasaan pada Luhan dan untuk beberapa saat mereka seperti itu didepan rumah Luhan. ' _Lagi-lagi di depan rumah ini _' batin Luhan.

Pelukan Kris semakin erat pada tubuh Luhan saat menyadari tubuh itu sudah tak lagi bergetar.

"Maafkan gege karena membuatmu menangis lagi" Bisik Kris lirih. Kemudian di kecupnya puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Dan Kris baru menyadari bahwa sepertinya Luhan sudah tertidur dipelukannya.

' _Lagi –lagi kau tertidur saat aku memelukmu, apa pelukanku sangat nyaman untukmu?atau kau juga selalu tertidur di pelukan yang lain?'_ batin Kris miris, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit. Dibawanya Luhan masuk kerumah dengan bridal style menambah romantis adegan mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Yesterday And Now

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan , Oh Sehun all EXO members and Others

Genre: Romance, Drama

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : love, hurt and jealous**

_Aku berharap dari kata 'kau' dan 'aku'_

_Esok akan menjadi satu kata sederhana seperti_

' _kita '_

"Bukankah ini indah? Eum wanginya juga manis sama seperti aku"

"Eoh manisan juga aku. Ck, dan aku berani bertaruh kalau si tiang listrik itu memungut bunga itu dari jalan"

"Yak apa-apaan ucapanmu itu huang Zi Tao?sepertinya kau iri karena Yeollie memberiku bunga mawar yang indah ini kan?" tukas Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Byun Baekhyun !" terdengar adanya penekanan pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Tao. Yah seperti inilah tingkah keduanya dari tadi, saling mengejek satu sama lain. Dan tak sadar jika sekarang mereka sudah memasuki area kantin sekolah mereka.

"Sudah-sudah . Kajja aku sudah lapar" akhirnya Luhan pun menghentikan pertengkaran kedua temannya. Memang dari tadi dia hanya diam melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang kekanakan itu. Sedikit bosan memang selalu mendengarkan kedua temannya yang sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Tapi Luhan tak pernah ambil pusing karena beginilah persahabatan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari tempat duduk yang kosong , akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sebuah meja yang berada dipojok kantin. Memang susah mendapatkan meja kosong kalau kantin sedang dalam jam padatnya ini. Tapi untunglah kali ini mereka beruntung. Kali ini ketiganya tengah asik bercanda sambil memakan makanan mereka masing –masing sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapa ketiganya.

"Hai boleh kami duduk disini? Meja yang lain sudah penuh" namja itu memasang wajah memelas saat menatap ketiganya.

"Euh eum silahkan saja" balas Luhan pada kedua namja yang sekarang telah duduk dihadapan mereka bertiga. Seperti mimpi saja bagi Luhan karena tiba-tiba saja seorang Kai sekarang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Oh pasti wajahnya sekarang tengah merona karena bahagia.

"Oh sepertinya ada yang kurang" Tanya Kai entah pada siapa.

"Maksutmu?" balas Baekhyun datar karena sekarang ia sedang asik menikmati makanannya.

"Bukankah biasanya kalian berempat?"

"Oh itu, Kyungsoo sedang ada urusan kelas "kali ini Luhan yang menjawab.

"Oh begitu, oh ya kemana Kris dan Chanyeol? kenapa mereka tak kelihatan?"sekarang Kai pun bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi sebelum Sehun menjawab Baekhyun sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan nada bersemangat.

"Yeollie sedang mengerjakan pr di perpustakaan, ah betapa rajinnya pangeranku itu"

"Sejak kapan orang mengerjakan pr disekolah itu rajin Baekkie?" ucap Luhan menanggapi temannya yang aneh itu. Baekhyun pun tak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan karena ia sudah sibuk dengan imajinasinya yang tengah membanyangkan betapa rajinnya Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang belajar di perpustakaan dan apalagi Chanyeol yang memakai kacamata pasti sangat manis dan tampan."Ommo hihihi" pekik Baekhyun riang dan kemudian terkikik geli sendirian.

Sehun dan Kai pun hanya menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang sedang senyam –senyum sendiri , '_Gadis yang menakutkan' _batin keduanya_._

"Lalu Kris?"

"Dia ada urusan kelas bersama Kyungsoo, merekakan ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas" kali ini Luhan yang menjawab.

"Oh aku hampir lupa kau kan satu kelas de-"

"YAK BISAKAH KALIAN MAKAN DENGAN TENANG?" bentak Tao kesal karena daritadi merasa terganggu dengan Kai yang selalu bertanya dan mengganggu konsentrasinya menikmati berbagai macam menu strawberry kesukaannya.

Dan mereka pun diam, melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan tenang. Bahkan tak hanya mereka berempat saja yang diam, seluruh siswa yang makan di kantin pun jadi ikut diam karena mendengar teriakan si gadis panda yang terdengar sangat marah. Memilih untuk aman dari amukan panda manis yang jago wushu ternyata.

Dan suasana kantin pun hening sampai bel masuk memecah keheningannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk memandangi keluar jendela kelasnya, seperti sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas baru bagi Luhan sejak ia putus dari Suho beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena Luhan tidak sedang menangis atau melakukan kegiatan apalah itu yang biasanya sering ia lakukan dulu saat putus dengan Suho. Menurut ketiga sahabatnya sekarang Luhan mempunyai profesi baru selain seorang pelajar tentunya.

Kata Kyungsoo, Luhan sekarang seperti detektif karena dia selalu meneliti, mengamati dan memperhatikan apapun yang sedang Kai lakukan.

_**Cinta membuatmu menjadi pintar**_

_**Karena kau berubah menjadi seorang yang selalu ingin tahu**_

_**Cinta membuat dirimu menjadi seorang pemerhati lingkungan**_

_**Karena kau selalu memandang apa saja yang ia lakukan**_

_**Cinta membuatmu menjadi seorang penarik kesimpulan**_

_**Karena kau selalu menarik kesimpulan dari fakta-fakta yang kau temukan**_

Menurut Baekhyun Luhan itu seperti bunga yang sedang mekar dan sangat cantik kerena menurut Baekhyun sendiri, semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu terlihat sangat cantik termasuk dirinya. Tentu saja Baekhyun bilang seperti itu, bukankah dia sendiri sedang jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

_**Gadis tercantik adalah gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta**_

_**Gadis termanis adalah gadis yang tersenyum tulus pada pujaannya**_

_**Gadis terkuat adalah gadis yang menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran sang pujaan**_

_**Karena cinta seperti sebuah mantra sihir yang bisa merubah segalanya**_

_**Seperti itik buruk rupa yang menjadi sang angsa**_

Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, menurut Tao sekarang Luhan itu seperti seorang pemain opera yang sedang memainkan banyak watak dalam satu kali pementasan. Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Kai (walaupun kadang Kai sendiri tak tahu jika Luhan sedang melihatnya), Luhan yang tertawa keras saat Kai melucu (walaupun menurut yang lain lawakan Kai itu tak lucu), Luhan yang menggemaskan saat Kai sedang menggodanya (walaupun yang lain takut karena kadang Kai itu mesum), Luhan yang panik saat tidak melihat Kai untuk beberapa saat saja, Luhan yang menangis saat melihat Kai terluka saat bermain basket (walaupun itu hanya luka ringan), Luhan yang egois karena selalu memaksa temannya menemani acara pendekatannya dengan Kai (tak perduli temannya itu mau atau tidak), Luhan yang pemarah karena mendengar orang lain menjelekkan Kai dan Luhan yang seperti anak kecil karena selalu mengekor kemana ibunya pergi. Menurutnya Luhan saat ini sebenarnya sangatlah rapuh. Tapi sepertinya hanya Tao saja yang sadar akan itu dan sepertinya Luhan sendiri pun tak menyadarinya.

_**Seperti sebuah topeng**_

_**Selalu berganti sesuai alur dan suasana**_

_**Menunjukan betapa lihainya si pemain dalam berganti wajah**_

_**Memperlihatkan sisi yang kuat pada semua penonton**_

_**Menyembunyikan kerapuhan sang pemain**_

_**Ketakutan akan kehilangan semua topengnya**_

_**Kerena pemain itu rapuh, terlalu takut jika dia bukan apa-apa tanpa topengnya**_

Kembali pada Luhan yang sedang memandang keluar jendela kelasnya, kali ini Luhan sedang tersenyum dan kadang terkikik geli . Bibirnya pun tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum manis seorang Xi Luhan yang memang akhir-akhir ini sering menghiasi wajahnya. Kadang dengan spontan ia menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya takut kalau-kalau tawanya itu bisa terdengar oleh penghuni kelasnya karena kelasnya saat ini sedang ramai. Oh ayolah tentu saja kelasnya saat ini sedang ramai, tetapi bukan ramai dalam artian berisik dan gaduh yang di maksut Luhan melainkan suasana kelas yang hening dan semua penghuninya sedang serius memperhatikan penjelasan seorang guru. Dalam kata lain ini adalah jam pelajaran tentu. Saja mereka hening apalagi sekarang yang sedang mengajar adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang guru matematika yang sangat tampan tapi terkenal galak dan suka menghukum murid-muridnya dengan hukuman yang aneh dan tak masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tak terlalu memikirkan gurunya yang galak yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja memberinya hukuman karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran . Seluruh perhatiannya sekarang tertuju pada dua sosok namja tampan yang sedang menjahili seorang yeoja manis dengan eyeliner di matanya. Kai-Sehun-Baekhyun, saat ini kelas mereka sedang melakukan pelajaran olahraga dilapangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelas Luhan. Tapi Sepertinya guru mereka sedang tidak datang, karena saat ini Kai dan Sehun sedang asik menjahili Baekhyun dengan melempar-lemparkan sepatu milik Baekhyun yang dari tadi berpindah tangan dari Sehun ke Kai dan begitu seterusnya. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun pun hanya bisa merengek karena sudah lelah mengejar sepatunya yang dari tadi dilempar-lemparkan oleh kedua namja itu. Luhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli menatap ketiganya tapi tentu saja hanya Kai yang ia pandang dengan intens.

Seperti keasikan akan pemandangan lucu diluar kelasnya itu, Luhan pun sampai tidak menyadari jika pandangan mata semua penghuni kelas itu sekarang sedang tertuju padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, apa yang kau lihat Xi Luhan?" Tanya sebuah suara kepada Luhan. Yang ditanya pun masih asik tertawa geli sambil memandang keluar jendela kelas.

"Oh hahaha bukankah mereka lucu sekali hahahha, dan dia sangat tampan hhihihihi" jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah luar jendela. Sepertinya masih belum sadar siapa lawan bicaranya karena Luhan masih melanjutkan kegiatan memandang keluar jendela kelas.

"Ohh, yang mana yang tampan? yang berkulit putih atau yang hitam?" sontak saja Luhan menghentikan ketawanya mendengar ucapan itu, matanya sudah membulat sempurna bahkan hampir menyerupai mata Kyungsoo. Luhan memang sebal jika ada yang menyebut Kai itu hitam, tentu saja dia tak terima karena menurutnya Kai itu tidaklah hitam.

"SUDAH KU BILANG KAN JIKA KAI ITU TIDAK HITAM DO KYUNGSOOO! APA AKU HARUS MEMBELIKANMU KACAMATA SUPAYA KAU BISA MELIHAT DENGAN JELAS!" teriaknya dengan semangat 45.

Luhan kaget bukan main saat membalikkan mukanya dan menatap orang yang menghina pangerannya itu. Tadinya Luhan pikir orang yang disebelahnya itu adalah Kyungsoo yang memang adalah teman sebangkunya. Luhan masih membulatkan matanya menyadari Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri dengan memandanginya cemas dan kemudian Luhan menatap orang yang sudah menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo disebelahnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gurunya. Sang guru pun hanya tersenyum evil karena sudah mendapatkan mangsa yang bisa ia hukum karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan membentak gurunya tak sopan. Pandangan takut dan ngeri dilemparkan oleh semua penghuni kelas karena melihat senyum evil sang guru galak dan sebuah pandangan kasihan diberikan pada Luhan yang sedang menunduk takut pada sang guru. Kyungsoo dan Kris yang juga menjadi penonton hanya bisa berdoa supaya tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Luhan. Karena mereka tahu jika mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika guru yang satu ini sudah memberikan keputusan hukuman pada muridnya. Walaupun kadang hukuman sang guru sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Dan kemudian saat mendengar sang guru bicara akan hukuman yang ia berikan , Kris dan Kyungsoo sangat kaget begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka berdua kemudian memandang Luhan dengan tatapan menenangkan walaupun sangat jelas terlihat kekhawatiran dimata keduanya, mereka hanya berharap semoga saja Luhan benar-benar sudah melupakan namja itu.

.

Dan berakhirlah Luhan disini, berdiri disebuah pintu masuk ruang yang bertuliskan '**3-c**' di atas pintunya menatap sebuket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah boneka kelinci pink dengan pita putih di salah satu telinganya yang dia pegang . Luhan masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, sebenarnya ia sedang membulatkan tekatnya untuk masuk dan menjalankan hukuman dari sang guru. Bukan rasa malu yang dia rasakan, tapi perasaan itu lebih seperti rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Perasaan yang selama ini sudah berhasil ia singkirkan atau mungkin sembunyikan._'Ayolah bukankah kau sudah melupakan orang itu Xi Luhan, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Yuph kau pasti bisa fighting!_' batin Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOKK TOKKK

Luhan mengetuk pintu yang tertutup didepannya itu. Terdengar suara seorang yeoja menyahut dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk. Luhan menelan susah payah salivanya sendiri saat ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu. ' _Kau cukup memberikan ini kemudian semua selesai dan kau bisa pergi'_ batin Luhan kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri . Dan dengan cepat ia memberikan semua benda yang ada ditangannya pada guru yeoja yang sangat manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri memandang Luhan heran. Tak lupa Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang tadi sudah diajarkan oleh guru yang memberinya hukuman. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit geli saat gurunya tadi tengah melatihnya mengucapkkan kata-kata romantis yang Luhan sendiri tak percaya kata - kata itu berasal dari seorang guru yang terkenal galak dan memiliki senyum evil itu. Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah guru yeoja di depannya yang tengah merona dan tertawa riang memeluk boneka kelinci dari namjachingunya yang selalu penuh kejutan itu. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai Luhan pun tersenyum dan meminta ijin pada sungmin. Sedikitnya ia merasa lega karena sepertinya hal yang ia takutkan tak terjadi untuk kali ini.

Tapi Luhan salah, saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak keluar dari kelas tersebut. Luhan mendapati seorang namja tengah tersenyum manis sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangan padanya. Pertahanan Luhan pun hancur seketika. Hanya dengan melihat senyum Suho saja ia bisa seperti ini. Mata Luhan sudah mulai merah dan berkaca - kaca sepertinya tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk air matanya keluar. Digigit bibir bawahnya supaya isakan yang sepertinya akan ia keluarkan tak jadi keluar. Berlebihan memang tapi bagaimana lagi Luhan tak sanggup menahan sakit di dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi hanya karena senyum seorang namja bernama Suho. Melihat semua itu Suho hanya tersenyum dan sesekali memperlihatkan wajah khawatir kepada Luhan tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Suho sama sekali tidak khawatir pada Luhan. Didalam hatinya ia sangat senang melihat wajah mantan yeojachingunya yang sembab dan menyedihkan itu. Sedikit puas karena ternyata Luhan belum bisa melupakannya. Ya, Suho merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa membuat Luhan sang yeoja idaman para namja disekolahnya itu tak bisa melupakannya. Berbeda dari Suho, Sungmin dan para penghuni kelas yang lain menatap heran dan kasihan pada Luhan. Pasalnya tiba-tiba saja Luhan menangis didepan mereka semua. Para murid bingung melihat kelakuan Luhan, mereka mulai berbisik dan menggosip pada teman disebelahnya menerka - nerka apa penyebab kelakuan aneh Luhan. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari bahwa Luhan menangis karena Suho, mantan namjachingu Luhan.

Melihat Luhan yang menangis dan murid-muridnya yang berisik menggosip satu sama lain membuat Sungmin berjalan mendekati Luhan .

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM" ucapan keras Sungmin menghentikan kebisingan yang terjadi dikelas tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Luhan?" Tanya Sungmin lembut pada Luhan yang masih menangis dalam diam. Ucapan Sungmin itupun berhasil menyadarkan Luhan.

"Eh eum ne sonsaengnim, saya permisi dulu " dihapusnya dengan kasar air mata yang masih keluar dari matanya. Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan pada para penghuni kelas tersebut karena dia telah mengganggu proses mengajar dengan sikap bodohnya. Luhan merutuki sikapnya yang bodoh karena bisa menangis dengan mudah dan dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar kelas tersebut tapi terlihat sekali jika langkahnya gontai saat itu. Semua masih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan heran dan kasihan saat Luhan keluar kelas tadi. Tapi di antara mereka ada satu orang yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bahagia dan bangga. Tentu saja itu Suho. Kemudian Sungmin pun kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya yang telah tertunda itu.

.

.

.

Kris dan Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Luhan di depan kelas mereka. Pandangan mereka terus terarah kelorong berharap ada sosok Luhan yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyum dan tawa cerianya dengan begitu mereka tidak akan khawatir lagi. Tapi itu hanya khayalan mereka saja, karena pada kenyataannya Luhan sudah menghilang sejak acara –ayo beri hukuman pada murid yang nakal- yang dilakukan oleh gurunya tadi. Sampai saat bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi Luhan masih belum kembali . Mereka semakin khawatir dan takut akan apa yang menimpa Luhan karena mengingat hukuman yang diberikan oleh gurunya tadi adalah pergi memberi hadiah pada yeojachingu guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas 3-c dan mereka berdua tahu jika itu adalah kelas milik Suho. Dan itu menjadi alasan utama mengapa mereka mengkhawatirkan Luhan sampai seperti ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian perasaan khawatir mereka hilang karena melihat Luhan berjalan kearah mereka sambil digandeng oleh seorang namja. Kyungsoo pun kemudian tersenyum lebar saat kedua orang itu sudah berada di depannya dan Kris, membuatnya semakin mudah melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis dan tak lupa semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya semakin meyakinkan bahwa Luhan sepertinya sangat baik-baik saja. Kemudian Kyungsoo pun menatap sang namja disebelah Luhan yang sepertinya juga tengah merona malu dengan tatapan jahil seakan mengatakan-apa yang habis kalian berdua lakukan- . Sang namja di sebelah Luhan yang sadar akan tatapan Kyungsoo pun hanya diam dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lorong sambil menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Tak mereka sadari salah satu dari mereka tengah memandang kedua orang yang baru datang itu dengan pandangan tidak suka, kedua tangannya pun terkepal kuat seperti menahan emosi yang sangat besar atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut rasa emosi itu dengan kata ' _**cemburu**_ '.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

Sebenarnya author bingung kapan mau masukin tokoh Sehun di ff ini :'( padahal kan di ff ini Sehun juga termasuk tokoh utama selain kai sama Kris huhuhu. Tapi sampai sekarang yg ada Cuma KAIHAN n KRISHAN moment mulu huhuhuhu *mintaampunsamaSehun. Maaf juga buat para Suho lovers krn disini Suhonya jahat bgt#aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*BOWlagi untuk Suhodanparaloversnya

Maaf bgt kalau critanya gak menarik dan boring huhuhu, ini ff pertama saya readers harap maklum ya :') tapi ini murni dr otak saya kok huhuhu

Thanks to:

0312luLuEXOticS , chuapExo31 , LuhanDeer , naya , lisnana1 , SehunHan04 ^^

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Yesterday And Now

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan , Oh Sehun all EXO members and Others

Genre: Romance, Drama

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 4

_Cara terbaik menahan cinta adalah dengan menghindar_

_Apa itu benar?_

Langit siang ini nampak begitu cerah dengan warna biru dan sedikit putih yang menggambarkannya. Udara panas yang biasa terasa saat musim panas pun tak terlalu terasa karena angin begitu sejuk memberikan ketenangannya. Di atap sebuah gedung sekolah terlihat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur menatap langit biru di atasnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mungkin karena sang penguasa siang terlalu bersemangat memberikan cahayanya hingga membuat namja ini harus menutup sebagian wajahnya karena tak tahan akan terangnya cahaya sang penguasa siang. Sepertinya namja ini begitu menikmati tidur siangnya bahkan mungkin sekarang ia tengah bermimpi indah bertemu sang pujaan hatinya. Tapi sepertinya bukan mimpi indah yang menghiasi mimpi namja itu melainkan sebuah mimpi buruk yang akhir – akhir ini memang selalu tak pernah absen mengganggu tidurnya. Terlihat sesekali mimik wajah namja itu berubah gelisah di tengah tidurnya, membenarkan bahwa sepertinya memang mimpi buruklah yang tengah menghiasi tidurnya.

Tak jauh dari namja yang tengah tidur itu ada sebuah pintu yang tadinya tertutup sekarang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja lain yang tinggi dengan surai kecoklatan dan mata coklat yang indah. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur pulas didepannya. Didekatinya dengan langkah perlahan sehingga tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa saja membangunkan sang namja yang tengah tertidur itu. Kemudian ia ikut membaringkan badannya di sebelah namja itu, mencoba mengikuti dengan tenang apa yang sahabatnya lakukan.

"Sudah pulang ternyata" suara sang namja yang tadinya tertidur pun menghentikan keheningan yang ada.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadari jika namja itu sudah bangun.

"Sejak pintu disana itu terbuka" lanjut Sehun tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Oh aku lupa jika pendengaran mu itu sangat tajam, suara angin saja bisa kau dengar hehehe"

"…"

"Kau ada masalah apa?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point, dia menyadari jika saat ini Sehun tidak dalam mode yang baik untuk diajak bercanda.

"…"

"Oh ayolah, bukankah kita berteman sudah lama? Dan aku hapal jika seorang Oh Sehun kemari berarti dia ingin menyendiri dan jika Oh Sehun ingin menyendiri berarti dia sedang ada masalah"jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Dia menyadari memang susah membuat temannya yang satu ini untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"…"

Sehun masih belum juga berniat membuka mulutnya dan bercerita dengan sahabatnya yang sudah berteman dengannya dari kecil itu. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaannya ini begitu membingungkan dirinya sendiri dan Ia tak mau gegabah mengambil kesimpulan untuk hal ini. Beberapa gambaran seperti sebuah slide yang tengah dimainkan di otaknya membuat ia kembali termenung.

**Flashback on**

_Saat ini seperti biasa aku dan ketiga sahabatku tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami di bawah sebuah pohon yang letaknya tak cukup jauh dari lapangan. Tapi lagi-lagi perhatianku teralihkan pada sosok itu lagi. Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana aku selalu melihatnya, seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelam yang selalu memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan sendu. Aku tahu yeoja itu sedang menangis. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan hatiku ikut perih melihatnya seperti itu. Ini aneh menyadari aku sendiri tak tahu siapa yeoja itu._

_Siang ini aku melihatnya lagi, mungkin sudah seminggu sejak aku terus memperhatikannya saat menangis dan memandang keluar jendela. Tapi hari ini dia berbeda, dia tak lagi menangis dan memandang keluar jendela. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan ketiga temannya di bangku kantin tak jauh dariku yang juga tengah duduk dengan ketiga temanku. Dan baru kusadari betapa manisnya yeoja itu saat tersenyum seperti itu, dan tanpa sadar akupun tengah menyunggingkan senyumku saat melihatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kulihat ia ditarik keluar dari area kantin oleh temannya yang memiliki mata seperti panda itu. Meninggalkan dua orang lain yang terduduk menatap kedua yeoja itu dengan bingung, aku mengenal salah satunya yang bernama Baekhyun karena dia teman sekelasku. Dan sekarang aku tahu siapa nama yeoja itu. Dia adalah Xi Luhan._

_Aku melihat yeoja itu-Xi Luhan, terduduk sendiri dibawah pohon dekat dengan lapangan basket dimana saat ini aku tengah bermain basket dengan ketiga sahabatku. Dia sedang duduk membaca buku dan sesekali kulihat dia meminum bubble tea, minuman kesukaanku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola basket yang melayang kearahnya dan mengenai wajah manisnya. Terlihat bajunya jadi kotor karena terkena tumpahan minuman yang tadi sedang ia minum, dan aku semakin khawatir saat melihat sepertinya hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah. Aku berlari bermaksut ingin menolongnya, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat saat kulihat temanku sudah berada di depannya. Entah kenapa hatiku sedikit sakit melihat keduanya. Kulangkahkan kaki menjauh ke arah sisi lain lapangan, bermaksut untuk tak melihat pemandangan itu. Lagi-lagi hatiku terasa sakit._

_Semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi sering melihat Luhan duduk di bawah pohon itu. Dia ditemani ketiga temannya yang sepertinya ia paksa untuk menemaninya. Terlihat dari ekspresi ketiganya yang tertekuk sebal saat berjalan mengikutinya. Dan aku menyadari jika sepertinya dia tengah menunggu atau mencari seseorang. Dan semoga saja dugaanku tidak benar. Semoga yang dia tunggu adalah orang lain._

_Saat aku dan ketiga temanku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Kami mendengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang. Saat kami menoleh untuk memastikan, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berlari yang diikuti tiga orang yeoja lain kearah kami, dan aku mengenal siapa yeoja itu. Itu Luhan, oh betapa senangnya saat kulihat ternyata itu dia apalagi Luhan juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah kami._

"_Kai hosh-hosh Kai hosh Kai " _

_Mataku sontak membulat hebat, sungguh kaget mendengar kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luhan saat sampai di depan kami. Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat dan ini terasa sangat sakit. Sepertinya dugaanku selama ini benar._

_Saat ini kami semua sedang ada di sebuah kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Berlama –lama disini hanya membuat hatiku semakin perih. Setiap kali melihatnya merona malu karena orang lain membuat hatiku semakin bertambah sakit. Sepertinya aku tak rela jika menyadari ternyata orang lain itu adalah sahabatku sendiri. Tapi aku harus bagaimana mengatur perasaanku yang membingungkan ini?_

_Sejak saat itu aku semakin menyadari satu hal, Luhan memang menyukai Kai. Dan satu hal lagi yang tak bisa kupungkiri adalah bahwa mereka berdua memang semakin dekat setiap harinya. Aku menduga bahwa Kai juga menyukai Luhan._

_Hari ini kelas kami sedang berada di lapangan karena ini memanglah sedang jam olahraga. Dan karena Yong Guk sonsaengnim yang merupakan guru olahraga kami sedang ada urusan, itu berarti kelas kami tak ada yang mengawasi. Saat ini aku dan Kai sedang asik menjahili Baekhyun sampai saat kusadari jika Luhan sedang menatap kearah kami, atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kai. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang kearahnya, dia tersenyum manis dan sesekali menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena tertawa geli. Sangat cantik senyum manisnya itu bukan untukku._

_Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih, awalnya aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Kai karena tadi dia bilang kepalanya pusing dan ia ingin istirahat sebentar di ruang kesehatan. Aku merasa bersalah karena jika saja tadi aku tidak menghindar dari lemparan sepatu Baekhyun mungkin saja Kai tidak akan menjadi korban. Karena aku sadar betapa menakutkannya seorang Byun Baekhyun jika sedang marah, kadang aku juga heran berasal dari mana kekuatannya saat ia marah. Kubuka pelan pintu itu, badanku seketika membeku saat pintu sudah membuka sedikit dan menampilkan dua sosok yang tengah berbicara sambil duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang yang ada di dalam sana. Terlihat sang namja tengah mengusap lembut punggung sang yeoja , menenangkan sang yeoja yang terlihat tengah menangis. Hati ku terasa sangat sakit melihat keduanya tampak sangat dekat. Aku hanya berdiri terdiam melihat keduanya dari celah sempit pintu, mengikuti arah pembicaraan keduanya. Hingga saat kulihat tangan sang namja mulai bergerak menghapus airmata sang yeoja dengan lembut . Sang yeoja pun hanya diam melihat sang namja menatapnya dan kemudian ia menutup matanya saat menyadari wajah sang namja sudah berada tepat di depannya. Pemandangan berikutnya membuat mataku membulat sempurna, ku kepalkan kedua tanganku kuat menahan emosi yang ingin sekali keluar. Rasanya ingin aku berlari kedalam dan memukul Kai hingga puas karena berani mencium Luhan dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukanku dan membawanya keluar. Tapi itu tak bisa aku lakukan, menyadari bahwa mereka berdua memang sepertinya saling mencintai. Kututup kembali pintu itu berharap hatiku pun juga bisa tertutup untuk tidak mencintai Luhan lagi._

**Flashback off**

"Sepertinya aku juga menyukainya" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sehun pada Chanyeol sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah karena hari sudah hampir sore.

.

.

.

Siang ini di lapangan SM High School sudah ramai dipadati para murid yang tengah menyaksikan berbagai pertandingan olahraga antar kelas yang diadakan sekolah untuk acara festival musim panas yang baru dimulai pagi hari ini. Semua murid tampak berteriak-teriak memberikan semangat pada kelas mereka masing – masing. Suasana lapangan tampak ramai karena semua penghuni sekolah ini tumpah menjadi satu untuk menyaksikan berbagai macam lomba yang tengah diadakan. Tak jauh dari lapangan terlihat sebuah panggung sedang yang tak henti- hentinya memberikan hiburan pada para murid dengan berbagai pertunjukan yang ditampilkan oleh masing-masing kelas.

Saat ini semua perlombaan tengah dihentikan karena semua peserta lombanya sedang diberi waktu istirahat sebelum memulai lomba kembali. Para murid yang tadinya berada di sekitar lapangan kini sudah berpindah memadati sekitar panggung tadi. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat untuk memenuhi sisi sekitar panggung setelah mendengar suara Zelo dan Chen murid kelas 3 yang saat ini sedang menjadi MC meneriakkan bahwa sekarang giliran kelas '2-C' yang akan mempersembahkan penampilan mereka. Tentu saja para murid sangat senang mendengar itu karena sang idola yang dari tadi mereka tunggu akan tampil. Riuh para penonton meneriakkan nama Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi andalan para murid karena penampilan duet vocal mereka berdua tahun lalu yang sangat mengesankan. Para murid seketika berhenti berteriak saat Luhan sang idola memasuki panggung tetapi kali ini bukan Kyungsoo yang menjadi teman duetnya, Melainkan Kris . Sontak saja ini membuat para murid kembali berteriak dan malahan tambah keras dan histeris karena tak menyangka jika Kris lah yang menjadi teman duet Luhan.

"Okeoke sepertinya kalian semua sudah tak sabar melihat penampilan mereka berdua kan?" Tanya Chen pada semua penonton. Para penonton pun semakin histeris kala melihat Luhan yang tersenyum malu karena melihat respon para penonton yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Kalian berdua siap?"kali ini Zelo bertanya pada Luhan dan Kris. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Zelo itu.

"Oke karena sepertinya kalian sudah tak sabar, jadi inilah persembahan kelas 2-C " teriak Chen dan Zelo secara bersamaan dan di sambut teriakan para penonton.

Kemudian mulai terdengar suara music yang mengalun indah dari gitar yang dimainkan oleh Kris. Dan suara keduanya yang mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu secara indah membuat para penonton mulai diam dan menikmati lagu tersebut. Tatapan mata Kris dan gerakan tubuh Luhan yang menyanyi sambil memegang pundak Kris yang duduk memainkan gitar sungguh mempesona. Tidak hanya bernyanyi mereka berdua pun berakting, sehingga membuat lagu tersebut seperti memang keluar dari hati mereka berdua.

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my. Baby I'm trying**_

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams,I feel you whisper across the sea **_

_**I keep you with me in my heart, You make it easier when life gets hard**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet**_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair**_

_**Though the breezes through trees, move so pretty you're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here right now**_

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluk Kris dari belakang , Kris pun yang sedang duduk hanya tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan memainkan gitarnya. Pemandangan itu sontak saja membuat para penonton membulatkan mata dan berteriak histeris. Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun yang memang sudah tahu dari awal ini akan terjadi hanya tersenyum dan tertawa geli melihat tingkah para penonton yang histeris . Tapi berbeda dengan mereka bertiga, Sehun dan Kai yang dari tadi duduk di bawah pohon tak jauh dari panggung itu bersama Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan itu. Dari awal Kris dan Luhan bernyanyi, mereka sudah menahan rasa cemburunya karena bagaimanapun tingkah Luhan dan Kris di atas panggung memang seperti dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi mereka berdua hanya bisa meremas rumput untuk dijadikan peluap emosi karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak menghiraukan para penonton yang mulai histeris Luhan dan Kris pun melanjutkan penampilan mereka.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss**_

Setelah Kris menyanyikan lirik terakhir bagiannya, dia dengan cepat sudah meletakkan gitarnya yang dari tadi dipangkunya dan dengan sekejap mata gitar itu sudah bertukar posisi dengan Luhan. Tadi Kris menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat yeoja itu sekarang sudah duduk dipangkuannya. Penonton semakin berteriak histeris karena pertunjukan yang tak terduga dari Luhan dan Kris itu. Seperti diberi semangat oleh para penonton Kris pun menarik tengkuk Luhan sehingga membuat wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja sebelum benar-benar menyentuh. Mendapat kode dari Kris yang mengedipkan matanya Luhan pun melanjutkan kalimat terakhir dari lagu itu.

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will….**_

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi sekarang Kris sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, Luhan pun hanya menutup mata karena berpikir bahwa ini hanya acting yang harus ia lakukan dengan Kris seperti apa yang teman-teman kelasnya suruh, tapi bukankah tadi mereka hanya menyuruh Luhan untuk memeluk Kris? Tapi kenapa sekarang Kris malah menciumnya? ' _Oh mungkin ini akting tambahan' _batin Luhan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata Kris tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya, dia mulai melumat lembut bibir bawah Luhan. Tangannya pun sekarang sudah melingkar pinggang Luhan dengan posesif dan sesekali Kris membelai lembut punggung Luhan. Luhan pun sontak membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Kris yang tak hentinya melumat bibirnya. Luhan pun merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat merasakan perlakuan lembut dari Kris dan dia bisa merasakan sebuah rasa cinta atau kasih sayang yang dalam saat melihat mata Kris yang menatapnya. Luhan sadar pastilah sekarang pipinya yang putih itu sudah merona hebat. Bukan karena malu akan teriakan penonton yang dari tadi memang di dengarnya tapi ini lebih karena perlakuan lembut yang Kris berikan padanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kai dan Sehun yang sudah tak lagi duduk, mereka berdua melototkan kedua matanya melebihi mata Kyungsoo dan mereka menatap tajam kedua insan yang tengah berciuman mesra di atas panggung itu. Kedua tangan mereka terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang sudah ada di ujung kepala. Dada mereka terasa sangat sesak dan sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Rasanya ingin sekali mereka berdua mencekik seorang Kris yang berani mencium orang yang mereka cintai walaupun mereka tahu Kris adalah sahabat mereka. Tapi mereka tak perduli karena rasa cemburu yang mereka rasakan sudah berhasil menguasai diri mereka.

Menyadari tatapan tajam kedua sahabatnya itu, Kris lalu menghentikan acara menciumnya itu. Dia menyeringai puas kearah dua namja itu. Kapan lagi dia bisa mencium Luhan di depan mereka dan membuat mereka cemburu seperti itu. Rasanya Kris puas sekali karena kali ini bukan dia yang merasa sakit hati karena cemburu. Kris sadar jika sekarang dia tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri karena sepertinya Kai mulai menyukai Luhan dan Sehun pun mulai menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya juga menyukai Luhan. Kris memang sudah tahu dari awal bahwa sebenarnya Sehun menyukai Luhan, hanya saja anak itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri hingga akhirnya Luhan pun malah menyukai Kai.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang semuanya akan bertambah rumit" bisik Kris saat menggandeng Luhan turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Maksutmu?" Tanya Luhan saat mendengar perkataan Kris itu. Kris pun hanya diam tak menjawab dan memilih tetap menggandeng Luhan kearah tiga temannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menciumnya Kris dan eum ciuman kalian sungguh terasa nyata wkwkkw" komentar Baekhyun saat Kris dan Luhan sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Lihatlah para penonton yang pingsan dan mimisan karena acting kalian wkwkwk" timpal Tao tak mau kalah. Kris hanya tersenyum dan Luhan pun menunduk karena malu sebenarnya dia sedang merona sekarang.

"Tapi bukankah tak ada yang menyuruhmu menciumnya?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya, karena sepertinya dia merasakan Kris memiliki maksut yang lain.

"Itu adegan special" tukas Kris datar lalu meninggalkan mereka berempat. Baekhyun dan Tao pun hanya menatap kepergian Kris dengan heran. Sedangkan Luhan pun masih menunduk entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

" Sepertinya hari esok tak akan tenang lagi" Kyungsoo pun menghela nafas panjang menyadari jika hari-harinya akan kembali terasa berat karena sahabatnya. Baekhyun dan Tao yang mendengar celetukan Kyungsoo pun sepertinya mulai paham, terlihat karena mereka juga menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju atau mengerti.

.

.

Chanyeol heran karena sejak kejadian ciuman Kris dan Luhan di panggung kemarin ketiga sahabat yang sekarang sedang duduk bersamanya di salah satu bangku kantin ini tak bicara satu sama lain. Kai yang biasanya banyak bicara dan bercerita ini itu kepadanya kini malah diam dan hanya memainkan makanan yang ada di depannya dengan malas. Sehun yang biasanya bercerita masalah basket atau band-band favoritnya kini malah diam mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 kesayangannya dan pandangan Sehun selalu saja melihat kearah lain seolah ia tak mau memandang ketiga teman yang ada bersamanya. Sedangkan si tersangka-menurut Chanyeol- malah asik makan, seperti tak ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Kris pun hanya tersenyum kadang tertawa saat Chanyeol menegurnya. Betapa sebalnya Chanyeol saat ini melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang menjadi aneh mendadak. Lawakan Chanyeol yang biasanya bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa sampai menangis saja-(sebenarnya cuma Baekhyun yang bisa tertawa karena lawakan Chanyeol itu garing)- direspon Kai dan Sehun dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya Kai juga mulai tertular wajah stoic yang dimiliki Sehun, Chanyeol pun jadi takut jika virus stoic milik Sehun itu akan menular padanya. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Kai, Kris malah yang biasanya selalu meledek lawakan Chanyeol karena kata Kris lawakan Chanyeol itu garinglah, tidak bermutulah, maksalah dan banyak lagi sekarang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut saat Chanyeol mulai melawak. Dan menurut Chanyeol, Kris sekarang sudah gila.

"Kenapa pria tampan sepertiku ditakdirkan berada di tengah-tengah orang aneh seperti ini? Apakah ini cobaan yang selalu kau berikan pada orang tampan sepertiku Tuhan huhuhuhu" Chanyeol mulai bermonolog sambil menatap teman-temannya kasihan. Kai dan Sehun pun masih asik dengan dunianya masing-masing sedangkan Kris malah sudah hampir menangis karena tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau lebay" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris kesal.

"Bwuahahahahha kau lucu ahahah sekali Channie wkwkwkkw"jawab Kris masih dengan tertawa.

"Aku tidak sedang melawak"potong Chanyeol ketus, heran juga dia dengan Kris yang jadi aneh begitu.

"Terserah kau wkwkwk sajalah hahahahah" jawab Kris masih tertawa dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu. Chanyeol hanya memandang kepergian Kris dengan malas. Tanpa permisi dan mengucapkan kata-kata, Kai pun ikut pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol . Semakin malas saja Chanyeol dengan kelakuan teman-temannya ini.

"Hash lebih baik aku menemui Baekkie saja" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mendengarkan music dari mp3nya.

Setelah ketiga temannya itu pergi Sehun pun melepaskan benda yang dari tadi menutupi kedua telinganya. Ditatapnya layar benda kecil ditangannya yang berwarna hitam karena mati, memang sebenarnya Sehun dari tadi tidak sedang mendengarkan music, dia hanya memakai ini supaya Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang malas ia jawab. Ia memang tidak menghindari ketiga temannya karena ia memang tak bisa sendirian tanpa ketiga temannya. Tapi di saat sudah bersama hanya hal inilah yang dia lakukan. Menghindari pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang bisa semakin menyadarkannya akan perasannya pada Luhan yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya Kai dan Kris pun berpikiran sama dengannya hanya saja hal yang mereka lakukan untuk menghindari pertanyaan Chanyeol itu berbeda darinya. Dikeluarkannya smartphone putih miliknya dari dalam saku, diketiknya beberapa kata yang ia tujukan pada salah seorang temannya.

From : oh Sehun

To : ….

Mulai besok aku tak akan diam, karena aku sudah mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

Maaf bgt kalau critanya gak menarik dan boring huhuhu, ini ff pertama saya readers harap maklum ya :') tapi ini murni dr otak saya kok huhuhu

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Tittle : Yesterday And Now_

_Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan , Oh Sehun all EXO members and Others_

_Genre: Romance, Drama_

_Genderswitch_

_Rated : T_

_AUTHOR : dabel17_

_Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine._

_WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL_

_HAPPY READING ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 5_

_Dan saat kau sadari jika itu adalah cinta_

_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Setelah semuanya menjadi lebih rumit seperti sekarang_

Kris sedang berjalan dilorong sekolahnya, langkah kaki panjangnya itu terasa sangat cepat dan terburu-buru karena ia ingin menemui seseorang. Saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan getaran dari sebuah benda yang ada di saku kiri celananya.

DRRRTT..DRTT..

Dibukanya kunci dari smartphone hitam miliknya, menampilkan sebuah pesan yang seseorang kirim padanya.

From : Oh Sehun

To : Wu Yifan

Mulai besok aku tak akan diam, karena aku sudah mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Langkahnya semakin cepat saja melewati lorong sekolahnya yang sekarang sedang sepi itu. Seakan ia tak boleh telat walau hanya sedetik saja menemui orang yang ia ingin temui, seperti jika ia telat akan ada serigala lain yang akan mencuri anak domba kesayangannya.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk dibangkunya, ruang kelasnya tampak sepi karena penghuni yang lain pastilah sedang asik menikmati ramainya festival musim panas yang baru kemarin dibuka disekolah mereka. Tak berbeda jauh dengan yang lainnya , ketiga sahabatnya itu pastilah juga tengah sibuk menyemangati kelas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Luhan? Kenapa sekarang ia ada di dalam kelasnya? Bukannya ikut menonton lomba dan menyemangati kelasnya seperti temannya yang lain. Yah, tadi Luhan memang bilang pada ketiga temannya bahwa ia sedikit pusing dan ingin istirahat di kelas. Sebenarnya ketiga temannya ingin menemaninya, tapi ia menolak. Luhan hanya ingin sendirian saja sekarang, entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya memang ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan sejenak merenungkan 'apa' yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, atau lebih tepatnya 'siapa' yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

CEKLEEKK..

Suara pintu kelasnya yang terbuka menghentikan lamunan yang dari tadi Luhan lakukan, dia menatap malas pada sosok yang tengah berjalan masuk dan menghampirinya. Bukan karena apa-apa hanya saja Luhan benar-benar malas dan sedang ingin sendiri tak perduli siapapun yang mengganggunya, termasuk seorang Kris sekalipun.

"kenapa tak keluar?"Tanya Kris yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku milik Kyungsoo-bangku sebelah Luhan. Yang ditanya pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan yang bahkan sama persis seperti yang ditanyakan teman- teman sekelasnya tadi saat menemukan Luhan sedang sendirian dikelasnya.

"…"

"apa kau marah padaku?" kali ini Kris bertanya dengan sedikit raut menyesal yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"…"

"tapi bukankah kemarin kau tak marah?kenapa baru sekarang kau marah padaku?"Kris sedikit mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan hati-hati, takut jika saja Luhan memang marah soal masalah ciuman kemarin dan jika benar begitu bukankah pertanyaan Kris akan semakin membuatnya marah.

"bukan Kris,ini bukan karena itu. Hanya saja…"jawab Luhan lirih. Kris yang sudah tak sabar dengan jawaban Luhan pun malah mengeluarkan argumennya sendiri.

"pasti kau benci saat aku menciummu ya, mian lu. Aku hanya rindu untuk menciummu lagi seperti dulu"terlihat sekali jika Kris sangat menyesal terlihat jelas dari mukanya saat mengatakan itu.

"bu-bukan seperti itu Kris, aku tidak membencinya. Percayalah padaku"Luhan menjawab dengan gelagapan karena sepertinya Kris sudah salah paham padanya.

"…"

Sekarang Kris hanya terdiam, mengharap supaya Luhan mau bercerita lebih padanya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana cara membuat Luhan supaya mau bicara.

"Kris percayalah padaku, aku tak membencinya. Bahkan…"kata-kata Luhan seperti tersangkut ditenggorokannya dan tak mau keluar. Tapi melihat Kris yang diam dan tak mau memandangnya itu membuat hati Luhan terasa sakit, ia takut jika Kris marah padanya.

"ba-bahkan a-aku menyukainya Kris"

Kris terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Luhan, dilihatnya Luhan yang sekarang menunduk menyembunyikan rona malu pada kedua pipi putihnya semakin menguatkan Kris bahwa Luhan berkata jujur. Yeoja didepannya ini tidak sedang berbohong. Tapi sebelum Kris mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi Luhan sudah mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"tapi aku mohon kau mengerti Kris, kali ini aku ingin sendiri. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku renungkan…aku mohon"

Mendengar ucapan Luhan yang lirih dan terkesan sedih itu pun membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh pada Luhan.

"baiklah, tapi jika kau memerlukan bantuanku. Katakan saja ne?"

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar kata-kata dari Kris, dan kemudian dia menatap sosok namja tinggi itu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan pikiran-pikiran yang masih juga belum bisa Luhan mengerti.

.

.

.

Sore ini langit senja musim panas sangatlah indah, warna jingga menghiasi sebagian besar kanvas alam yang tadinya berwarna biru. Terlihat ada beberapa orang namja yang tengah sibuk memainkan bola orange bundar di lapangan. Tak jauh dari lapangan tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon Nampak dua orang namja yang tengah duduk di atas rerumputan hijau. Dari tadi mereka hanya diam, tak berminat memulai pembicaraan dan malah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"apa menurutmu Kai tahu ?"Tanya Sehun menghentikan lamunan Kris.

"hmm,dia terlalu bodoh untuk sadar"jawab Kris dengan masih memandang lurus lapangan basket yang ada di depan mereka.

"sampai kapan?"

"hmm entahlah, eoh kenapa kau jadi banyak bertanya seperti Chanyeol saja"gerutu Kris pada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Sehun dia hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Kris.

"aku hanya khawatir, Kris. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana Kai itu" mendengar penuturan Sehun, Kris hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang. Dia paham sekali dengan apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan sekarang. Mereka berdua sama-sama khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kai sampai mengetahui jika Sehun dan Kris juga menyukai Luhan. Tapi bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terjadi, rasa suka mereka tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Bahkan untuk Kris sendiri Luhan lebih berharga daripada dirinya sendiri, berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya yang baru merasakan cinta itu sekarang. Kris sudah lama mencintai Luhan jauh sebelum Luhan mengenal Kai dan Sehun, bahkan banyak kenangan yang sudah ia lalui bersama Luhan dulu.

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang sedang berada disalah satu butik yang ada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan, ia sedang menemani ketiga temannya membeli pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan nanti malam saat acara pesta dansa untuk penutupan festival musim panas disekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik sekarang, tapi bagaimanapun ia tak mau mengecewakan ketiga temannya dan jadilah ia berakhir disini . Duduk disalah satu sofa disudut butik dengan bosan menunggu ketiga temannya yang sibuk memilih-milih pakaian mana yang akan mereka kenakan untuk nanti malam. Luhan juga tak terlalu perduli akan omelan ketiga temannya yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk ikut memilih pakaian juga. Entah kenapa pikirannya sekarang sedang sangat kacau, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Dan bahkan jika bisa ia memilih untuk tidak ikut ke pesta dansa malam ini, tapi sepertinya itu hanya khayalannya saja, karena jika ia benar tak datang ia tahu benar apa yang akan Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Mereka pastilah akan merajuk dengan puppy eyesnya supaya Luhan mau ikut dan jika jurus itu ternyata tidak mempan juga maka mereka bertiga akan memilih menemani Luhan dirumah saja. Bukankah mereka sahabat yang baik? Walaupun kadang menyebalkan tetapi Luhan sangat bersyukur ia memiliki mereka.

Setelah dari butik tadi mereka berempat langsung menuju salah satu salon yang sudah menjadi langganan Baekhyun. Pemilik salon tersebut menyambut kedatangan mereka berempat dengan senyum menawan dan menghampiri mereka berempat. Baekhyun langsung saja tersenyum manis membalas sang pemilik tadi dan dia juga berbincang sebentar bermaksut menjelaskan tujuan mereka berempat kemari. Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti ketiga temannya dengan langkah malas saat sang pemilik membimbing mereka masuk kesalah satu ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk para pelanggan setia salonnya itu. Luhan hanya pasrah saat sang pegawai salon mulai memegang-megang rambut indahnya. Ia memilih diam tanpa komentar saat sang pegawai mulai meng-make over nya. Benar- benar tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk datang ke pesta dansa tersebut, salahkan saja pada yeoja-yeoja yang sudah membuat moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini.

**Flashback on**

Luhan terlihat melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru, ia tak mau membuat ketiga temannya yang sudah dari 30 menit yang lalu menunggunya itu kecewa. Karena mereka berempat pulang sekolah ini berencana untuk pergi berbelanja untuk pesta dansa yang malam ini akan diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Rasanya Luhan sudah tak sabar menunggu malam ini tiba, otaknya tak lepas dari membayangkan bagaimana tampannya Kai nanti malam, pipinya sedikit merona merah saat mimikirkan nanti akan melihat Kai menggunakan pakaian formal. Tentu saja Luhan sudah sangat tak sabar untuk melihat moment itu.

Langkah Luhan semakin cepat tak kala dirasanya handphone yang ada disakunya bergetar beberapa kali. Sesuai dugaan itu memang telefon dari Baekhyun yang mengomel menanyakan dimana Luhan sekarang. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa diam mendengarkan temannya yang bawel ini mengomel, setelah selesai mendengar ocehan dari Baekhyun Luhan segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti saat pendengarannya terusik dengan satu nama yang cukup ia kenal yang diucapkan oleh salah satu yeoja yang sedang mengobrol dengan yeoja lain disalah satu ruang kelas.

"apa kau akan pergi bersama suho ke pesta?" Tanya yeoja yang sedang berdiri.

"tentu, jika bukan dia lalu siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku datang ke pesta?"

"oh beruntung sekali kau yixing mendapatkan namjachingu sepertinya"sambung salah satu yeoja lain.

"haha kalian terlalu memujanya" sahut namja berdimple yang tengah duduk sambil membereskan buku-buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

Sang namja berdimple yang tadi di panggil dengan yixing itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan teman-temannya. Tanpa ia sadari ada orang lain yang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ya itu memang Luhan, sekuat tenaga Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Sejak kapan suho sudah punya yeojachingu? Apa dia alasan suho meninggalkannya dulu? Jika benar kenapa selama ini dia tak pernah tahu? Bukankah seharusnya gossip akan menyebar dengan cepat di sekolahan ini?.

**Flashback end**

.

.

Malam ini suasana aula SM High School tampak berbeda daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, kini aula yang memang pada aslinya sudah megah dan besar itupun makin terlihat megah karena telah disulap menjadi sebuah arena pesta semalam. Bangku-bangku yang biasanya berbaris berjajar dengan rapi memenuhi sebagian besar aula kini sudah tidak ada lagi digantikan oleh beberapa meja yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Disisi kanan kiri aula telah dihiasi oleh berbagai macam balon yang ditata sedemikian apiknya hingga membuat suasana aula malam itu tampak begitu indah. Terlihat beberapa buah pot-pot bunga yang dari beberapa jenis yang sudah menghiasi depan sebuah panggung yang biasanya dijadikan sebuah podium dengan indahnya. Aula tersebut benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi lantai pesta dengan tambahan lampu-lampu yang menyala redup bermaksud menambah kesan romantic yang ada. Terlihat para murid-murid yang sudah datang dan banyak pula yang terlihat membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing. Semua murid sangat menikmati acara tersebut, ruangan pesta pun mulai meriah saat sang MC sudah membuka acara dan kemudian para pengisi acara silih berganti menampilkan penampilan mereka yang sangat memukau para penonton. Semuanya larut dalam kesenangan pesta malam itu, tapi tidak untuk tiga orang yeoja yang dari tadi hanya duduk di pinggir ruangan. Mereka terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pesta tersebut bahkan raut muka mereka menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat terlihat.

"apa dia tak datang?"Tanya Tao pada kedua temannya yang juga sedang duduk gelisah.

"aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, sejak pulang sekolah kelakuannya sudah aneh dan jarang sekali ia tidak bisa dihubungi seperti ini" Baekhyun yang dari tadi mencoba menghubungi Luhan pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah saat lagi-lagi panggilannya tak tersambung.

"kita harus tenang, pasti dia akan datang" kali ini Kyungsoo angkat bicara dan mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya yang terlihat panik, padahal dirinya sendiri juga sedang sangat gelisah memikirkan Luhan.

Hingga pukul 8 malam yang berarti acara tersebut sudah berlangsung selama sejam dan Luhan pun masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya, apalagi Luhan yang masih saja belum bisa dihubungi semakin membuat Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tambah khawatir. Sepertinya tak hanya mereka bertiga saja yang dibuat khawatir karena sebenarnya dari tadi Kris, Sehun dan Kai juga sedang mencari-cari Luhan di setiap sudut ruangan pesta tersebut tetapi hasilnya masih nihil.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menyuruh namja itu untuk mengantar mereka bertiga kerumah Luhan. Hingga tiba-tiba suasana ruangan pesta yang tadinya ramai tersebut menjadi sunyi. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan tersebut langsung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Baekhyun bingung kenapa semua orang menatap kearah pintu masuk dengan mata membulat. Dipandangnya Chanyeol yang juga sedang diam dengan mata membulat menatap kearah pintu masuk, dan sialnya Baekhyun tak bisa melihat pemandangan apa yang sedang dilihat semua karena dia memang tidak tinggi dan lihatlah para tembok manusia yang menghalangi pandangannya walaupun dia sudah berjinjit mencoba melihat tetapi hasilnya tetap sama saja gagal.

"cantik sekali, sejak kapan sekolah kita punya artis?"

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, ia terkejut karena sekarang Tao dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di sebelah Chanyeol dan mereka juga memandang pintu masuk dengan tatapan terpesona. Baekhyun semakin sebal karena sepertinya hanya dirinyalah diruangan tersebut yan tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini. karena sebal ditendangnya seorang namja tinggi yang dari tadi menghalangi pandangannya.

AKH!

Rintih namja tersebut saat merasakan sebuat tendangan dari arah belakang, sontak saja namja tersebut membungkuk dan meringis kesakitan karena kakinya terkena tendangan yang cukup keras. Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat usahanya tersebut berhasil, ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandang para penghuni ruangan yang menuju pada pintu masuk.

Mata eyeliner Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik dan eum… sangat sexy , sepertinya Baekhyun mangerti akan tatapan terpesona para penghuni ruangan ini bahkan sepertinya tidak hanya tatapan terpesona karena Baekhyun juga menemukan tatapan lapar dari para namja yang dari tadi memandang yeoja itu tanpa berkedip dan sesekali menelan salivanya berat. Baekhyun memandang terpesona kearah yeoja itu, matanya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan. Yeoja itu memiliki kulit putih mulus yang sangat kontras dengan gaun pendek hitam yang berbentuk kemben yang diatas lutut yang ia kenakan, rambut dark rednya digulung keatas hingga menyisahkan beberapa helai yang menghiasi wajahnya. High heels sewarna dengan gaun yang ia paKai menambah kesan indah pada kaki jenjangnya. Lalu pandangan Baekhyun berhenti pada wajah sosok yeoja itu, wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis tapi jika Baekhyun amati sepertinya wajah yeoja itu sangat familiar di ingatannya. Tapi siapa yeoja itu, kenapa Baekhyun merasa dia sangat mengenalnya?. Setelah beberapa menit mengingat sepertinya Baekhyun sadar akan satu hal, mata eyelinernya kembali membulat sempurna saat menyadari bahwa yeoja itu adalah…..

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf bgt kalau critanya gak menarik dan boring huhuhu, otak saya benar2 kehabisan ide untuk nulis f ini :') dan jadilah ff ini gaje dan boring bgt#bow, mian ya readers

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG TETEP MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^

Ini balesan buat review kemarin :

**Jenn2797 **:makasih yah chingu udah mau baca ff ini hhe,uwaaa makasih jdi semangat nulisnya deh :D

Pasti akan aku lanjut kok eemmmm klo itu kita liat di chap selanjutnya yah hehehe

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Ryeolu **: ada kok chingu author sendiri yg ngalamin huhuhuTT,,TT#numpang curhat

Ne pasti dilanjut kok chingu makasih ya :D

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**naya **:iya tinggal nunggu yg gugur di medan perang spa dulu wkwkkw, ntar baekkie gmn dong chingu :'D ?masak sama author?hehe. aduhhh author makin galau dibuatnya deh wkwk enaknya neng luhan sama sapa yah? Iya sih chingu tp luhan jg pnya masa lalu sama kris lho dan itu susah dilupain huhu gmn klo luhan buat author ajah?kekeke~~~

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**GLux99 **:ne pasti :D Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**0312luLuEXOticS** : wkwkwk udahudah hun sama author aja sini#peluk sehun kekeke~~lupakanlah neng luhan hehehe, makasih bgt yah chingu :D jadi terharu saya huhuhu dan makin semangat ajah nulis ff ini :'D kris pintar ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan o gk kyk SeKai wkwkkw:p

Iyah luhan galauers maklum anak muda sekarang susah move on#curhatdikit

Pukpuk abang suho sini2 author peyuk wkwkkw, sip deh pasti lanjut kok :D

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**0312luLuEXOticS **:gak papa kok baru baca yg penting baca hehehe iyah itu abang naga yg cemburu –cemburu gilak-cemburu beraaattt wkwkwk

Ayo kita angkat baner KrisHan tinggi2 chingu#ditabok SeKai #diwushutao wkwkwkkw :D

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**lisnana1 **: iyah nyosor kyk bebek ajah kekeke

wah mian chingu HunHan momentnya masih author simpen buat detik2 konflik kekeke

pasti dilanjut kok :D maksih semangatnya chingu huhuu#tebarbunga#peykciumabangkris hihihi

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**hunhanshipper **: sehun kurang kreatif o chingu makanya dia blm dapet jatah bibir dari luhan kekeke~~

siap deh chingu author usahain update cepet deh hehehe#bowbowbow

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

Chlie hanariunnse :iyah sehun galau krn tak mendapat cinta author hehehe#ditaboksehun

Pasti lanjut kok chingu :D mksh semangatnya hehehhe

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**chyshinji0204** : peluk sehun wkwk sehun melas blm dpt bibirnya luhan ndiri keke~~iyasih sehun jual mahal o makanya gk dapet jatah deh(?)

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**ByunnaPark **: makasih klo chingu suka hehe:)) hehe tp klo jdi luhan author maunya sama semuanya gk usah milih satu wkwk, tp tenang ada waktunya sehun bahagia diatas penderitaan kris and kai#senyumevilbarengsehun. Di chap ini ketahuan kok dia sms sapa :) hehe makasih chingu klo suka KrisHan momentnya #tebarbungabarengkris. Sip deh pasti di lanjut kok :D wkwkwk oke deh chingu :D

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

KECEPATAN UPTADE TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW YG READERS KASIH^^ SO READ AND REVIEW PLISSSS#WINK


End file.
